<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>what is love by CindyZisu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29941758">what is love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CindyZisu/pseuds/CindyZisu'>CindyZisu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:40:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,747</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29941758</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CindyZisu/pseuds/CindyZisu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>救出公主之后的一些日常，因为米法产生的矛盾的和解。<br/>感情是个很复杂的东西……<br/>人生总是有太多阴差阳错和遗憾了。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>what is love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>怎么说呢，我既是林塞党又是林法党。<br/>对于林克来说，能不能恢复完整记忆是很重要的。<br/>如果他记不起与公主的过去，那米法就是第一个让他感受到爱与温暖的人，他是有很大概率会对米法心动的。<br/>如果他能够想起过去的一切，他就应该知道自己曾经多么喜欢塞尔达，他有多么不能舍弃的一段过去。<br/>所以中间会描述失忆林克对米法复杂的情感……这里提前说下吧，可能是个雷。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“前面有炊烟哎。”塞尔达回头对林克一笑，金色长发随着她的动作拂过他的脸颊，痒痒的，带着淡淡的玫瑰香味。<br/>因为同乘一匹马的缘故，两个人之间的距离太近了，这让他有点心慌。<br/>“嗯，前面就是双子驿站了殿下。”他侧过头去，轻声说道。<br/>由于昨天去城堡的时候林克只带了这一匹马的缘故，所以现在不得不委屈塞尔达和他同乘。<br/>其实他有提出过自己在前面帮她带路的策略，只是被塞尔达用“赶路要紧”的理由拒绝了。<br/>然后他又提出了去驿站把王族白马赠与公主的办法，塞尔达开心的接受了。<br/>不过此时此刻他有点后悔。<br/>不是后悔将白马送给塞尔达，而是他想起了失忆的时候给马起的名字-Zelda。<br/>取马时候必须要告诉驿站老板马的名字，失忆时候的自己绝对是脑残无疑。<br/>如果被发现的话一定会被讨厌的吧。<br/>“不知道那个孩子是不是和你一样温驯呢。”塞尔达安抚着knight的鬃毛，期待地说道。<br/>纯黑色的马儿轻轻摇头回应塞尔达的安抚，林克看到这只双标马有点无语，要知道当初他为了驯服它废了多大功夫。<br/>林克远远地就看到了那匹王族白马，雪白光滑的皮毛，高贵的王族马具，的确非常适合塞尔达。<br/>卓拉领地距离海拉鲁平原路途遥远，两个人肯定不好走路过去。<br/>而且他不太好意思总是这样和塞尔达同乘一匹马，即使他的骑术足够驾驭。</p>
<p>明明那些事已经过了一百年了，却像是昨天发生过的一样。<br/>林克看了眼双子驿站附近的破碎守护者残骸，他的头有些大。<br/>这个回忆来的太突然，昨天突然记起来，真的是情难自抑。<br/>那时候他脑子里只有一个念头，就是去城堡，把塞尔达救出来。<br/>或许他应该再做些准备的，比如以后住在哪里，比如处理这个略显尴尬的小问题。<br/>“这位美丽的小姐，有需要的东西吗？”特里这个奸商拦住了塞尔达。<br/>塞尔达被特里的独角仙背包所吸引。<br/>“嗯，这附近有什么特产吗，商人先生？”<br/>如果是往日，林克估计要再给特里记上一比，多卖他一些波克布林的猪肝。<br/>可是此时却帮了他大忙，他三步并作两步，等塞尔达反应过来的时候，王族白马已经在林克手中了。<br/>还好，没有被发现，林克松了一口气。<br/>“林克，好看吗？”塞尔达带着琥珀耳环，笑着对他甩了甩头。阳光照在她红润白皙侧脸上，甚至脸上的绒毛都清晰可见。<br/>“呃，好看。”塞尔达确实是非常美的，但是一直直视女孩子的脸实在是太没礼貌了。<br/>“我们走吧。”林克也不知道为什么，明明有好多话想和公主说，但是一看见她就自然而然地带入了百年前的相处模式。<br/>“啊？那这个耳环。”<br/>“这个是格鲁德的特产。”林克从希卡石的次元空间里拿出了琥珀耳环，钻石头冠，和红蓝宝石头冠。<br/>“你为什么会有这么多……”女孩子的发饰。<br/>“只是顺手买的。”林克没等她说完就乱扯了一个敷衍的理由，正因为他心虚，所以才会敷衍。要是被公主知道他女装进格鲁德，真是大型社死现场了。</p>
<p>直到晚间，两个人才到了拉聂尔之塔。<br/>如果不是希卡石不支持多人传送，或许传送才是最好的解决方案。<br/>拉聂尔地区多雨，天黑路滑难行，所以两个人找了个山洞暂时休息了下。<br/>多莱凡王之所以想见塞尔达，或许是还对米法存活抱有一丝期望。<br/>毕竟，塞尔达与灾厄对抗了百年，她还活着。<br/>凄风苦雨总是容易让人想起悲伤的事情。<br/>“林克，你有迷茫的时候吗？”塞尔达坐在篝火旁，即使有篝火取暖，多雨的卓拉夜晚也是有些冷的。<br/>“当然有。”其实恢复记忆之前他一直都是迷茫的，哪怕是勇者的责任都不深刻，单纯凭心意做事。有一段时间他经常骑着马闲逛，却不知道自己要做什么，就像不属于这个大陆的幽灵。<br/>“殿下，我很感谢您。”林克顿了顿，继续说道，“是您让我感觉到，我是与世界有联系的。”<br/>直到恢复记忆之前，林克都觉得自己是个流浪者。即使被告知了责任，即使这片大陆上还有勇者的传说，他也是抽离的。<br/>直到昨天，那些散碎的记忆就像一张网一样串联起来，他全都想起来了。<br/>就像被抽离的灵魂突然被装进了身体，悲伤、绝望、心疼与爱恋像洪流一样冲散了他的理智，让他不顾身上的旧伤，只为手刃夕日的仇敌，救回他心爱的姑娘。<br/>“是，是吗？”塞尔达微微侧过脸去，篝火的光亮映照着她的脸，把她的脸颊照出一片绯色。<br/>“对，对不起，失礼了殿下。”这些话说出来好像有些唐突。果然一个人待久了就变得不会说话了，他尴尬的挠了挠头。<br/>“对不起殿下，我没有及时把您救出来。”<br/>“林克，你还是像一百年前一样呢。”塞尔达笑着，却有些无奈。<br/>其实勇者与公主祭司，生来就是和普通人不一样的，肩上的重担是他们无法摆脱的命运。<br/>“米法，她还好吗？”塞尔达大概知道，林克应该是见过后来的米法的。<br/>她对不起米法，同时也羡慕她。<br/>羡慕她是令臣民敬仰的王女，羡慕她是个令父亲骄傲的女儿。<br/>她不像自己，到最后父亲对自己也是失望的。<br/>“我现在已经感觉不到她的力量了。”林克不知道怎么和公主说，他失忆的时候，曾对这位卓拉王女产生过情意。<br/>他从未想过，自己是这样对待感情不忠诚的人。但回忆全部回来的时候，他很清楚自己爱的是塞尔达。<br/>“能看到卓拉地区恢复和平，米法应该也是很高兴的。”随着灾厄的消逝，林克身上的英杰加护也随之而消失了。<br/>他们为了对抗盖农彻底地从这个世界上消失了，连灵魂都已经不在了。<br/>即使塞尔达不说，林克也知道。塞尔达再为百年之前的事情自责。<br/>夜晚的寒风把塞尔达的鼻子和耳朵冻得有些红，她神情落寞的盯着哔啵作响的篝火，直到一件利特的羽绒服披在了她的身上。<br/>“那之后我还见过国王陛下。”林克隔着羽绒服将公主虚抱在怀里。<br/>他也不知道怎么了，如果单纯为了取暖，其实大可不必这样。<br/>“陛下请求我来救您，他是为您骄傲的，殿下。”<br/>“父亲他……”塞尔达的眼角有些红，即使过去了很久，对于父亲的离去她依旧不能释怀。<br/>“陛下当初对您的斥责，也是因为灾厄的缘故，并非真心觉得您不学无术。他想在您从拉聂尔山回来和您说。可是后来，一切都太迟了。”<br/>“谢谢你，林克。”塞尔达的声音很小，她的头埋在他的肩膀上，无声的发泄着情绪。<br/>虽然她不想在一个重逢的日子里哭泣，但是她真的很怀念那些和亲人朋友在一起的日子。<br/>即使那时候，她因无法觉醒力量而十分烦恼。虽然灾厄最终被消灭，这片大陆上也有太多悲伤的回忆了。<br/>林克有点手足无措，他不知道如何去安慰她，也不敢抱紧她。<br/>公主的气息太近了，他明显感觉到自己有点心率过速，而且还很热。<br/>明明是寒冷的雨夜，他的掌心都出汗了。<br/>汗液顺着后背流到昨日战斗留下的伤口中，把他从心猿意马中稍稍拉出来一点，但是却让他更加坐立难安了。<br/>之前也不是没有过亲密接触，只是那时候都是事急从权，情非得已。此时此刻，林克反而有点淡淡的心虚。</p>
<p>等到塞尔达整理好情绪，去休息了，林克才真正放松了下来。<br/>他背对着她坐在篝火旁，将上衣脱下来，熟练的给伤口上药。<br/>刚从复苏神庙醒来的时候，看到自己身上参差不齐的伤疤，他还以为自己是个亡命之徒。<br/>新伤叠旧伤，也早就习惯了，只是后背的伤口，比较难以上药。<br/>正当他努力的去够背上的伤疤的时候，来源于其他人的手指让他的后背不自主的颤抖了一下。<br/>“让我来帮你吧。”<br/>是塞尔达。<br/>这个认知让他耳朵瞬间发烧，他本以为她已经睡着了。<br/>她自然自然接过林克手里的伤药，为他的伤口上药。<br/>她的手指很轻柔，甚至让林克都感觉出了她的小心翼翼。<br/>“林克，放松点。” 听到塞尔达的安慰，林克的耳朵歘一下就红了。<br/>其实年轻的骑士已经多次试图放松自己，可是他做不到。<br/>由于看不到塞尔达的动作，他的感官被无限放大。她的手指软软的，有些凉。<br/>其实那些落在背上的指痕更像是落在了他的心上，无比甜蜜又带着一点疼痛与酸涩。<br/>明明是很出格的事情，但是林克却不想将拒绝的话说出口。这对一对适龄男女绝对是一件暧昧非常且不合时宜的事情，可是他私心想要接受。<br/>甚至这种暧昧的态度开始让他有些烦恼，他不知道公主对他是什么态度，更要命的是他完全猜不透女孩子的心思。<br/>这直接导致，第二天去卓拉领地的时候，他一直没什么精神，而且经常胡思乱想。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>